The Suite Life: After High School
by ThatGuyWill
Summary: My very first Fic! Give me reviews! Enjoy!


**The Suite Life: After High School**

 **Prologue:**

 **My name is Zack Martin. It has been two years since i graduated from my High School on the S.S. Tipton. Since then i have only been in contact with two of my classmates... London and Cody. Maya broke up with me on Graduation night... I can only say the truth in that i still have feelings for her.**

 **Now i am living at the Tipton Hotel in Boston, Massachusetts. London has been paying for my stay here so im very thankful. Maddie still works the candy counter and i still have feelings for her too. I've asked her on a date before but she said she had a boyfriend so i let it go. But we both know she didnt have one.**

 **Tonight I have finally gotten up enough nerve to ask her once again now that I am 20 and she is 23. Cody is now at Yale and im working as nighttime manager here at the hotel. It can get boring but Maddie always cheers me up. The thing is i can't let go of Maya but i love Maddie. Sooner or later I will have to forget and live.**

 **Chapter One: The Date**

 **It is 6:00 P.M. at the Tipton Hotel and everything is quiet. Zack then enters the lobby from the elevator directly behind the candy counter.**

 **"Hey Sweet Thang." He said smoothly.**

 **"Hi Zack! It's good to see you! It's always boring until you show up." She said relieve something was finally happening today.**

 **"Hey umm... Maddie... I want to.. To..to.. Ask you"**

 **"I will go with you Zack. Where are we going?" She said interrupting.**

 **"Uh uh uh i mean wherever you want sweet thang." He said picking up his lines.**

 **"You didn't think that far ahead did you?" She said chuckling.**

 **"No I guess not." He mumbled.**

 **"Well now that your older I'd love to go with you!" She said happily. "If you asked I'd even be your boyfriend. I have to admit i was always attracted to you Zack... It was just the age difference but now that your older thats different."**

 **"Hmmm... I have plans...So pick you up at 7:00?" He said with a full hearted smile.**

 **"Sure 'Sweet Thang' see ya." She said mimicking his 'famous' Maddie catchphrase.**

 **6:30 Cody's House:**

 **Cody and Bailey were still seeing each other in college and eventually got married. I mean you didn't see that coming? Now they are both attending Yale and still have two years left.**

 **"Bailey!" Cody yelled upstairs.**

 **"What Cody? Im right here." She said tapping his shoulder.**

 **"Ahh!" He yelled shocked. "How did u get down here you were up there a second ago!?"**

 **"I never went up there Cody... Are you okay honey?" She asked concerned.**

 **"I probably just thought you went up there I'm fine. Hey I have news! Do you remember Maddie from the hotel?" He said joyfully.**

 **"Yea why wouldn't I?" She said wanting more information.**

 **"Well.. Zack finally got a date with her! He's had a kids 'crush' since we were nine years old and we had known**

 **Her for thirty seconds." He said laughing.**

 **"Haha usually Zack doesn't have a crush that lasts. Especially this long." She said laughing.**

 **"I know that's what makes it amazing! Im actually... Happy for him... Haha weird. Well I have to go help Zack... Well I'm filling in for him at his job so ill be back at 1:00. Good bye honey." He said leaning in for a kiss.**

 **"Stay safe and keep the hotel running smooth." She said returning his kiss.**

 **7:00 Tipton Hotel:**

 **Zack arrived downstairs to pick up his date for the night and hopefully the rest of his life.**

 **"Hello Maddie." He said escorting her to his car.**

 **"Hi Zack! What a nice car!" She said surprised at his GT Ford Mustang.**

 **"Hotel Managing pays off babe" he said slyly.**

 **They got in the car and then started off towards their destination.**

 **The End Of Chapter One:**

 **Hello! This is my very first Fic so give me reviews! Tell me if u want more and give me ideas about new chapters! I hope to have a 25 Chapter Fic here but I'll only continue if you say so so give me feedback! Peace!**


End file.
